1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bedding storage device, and, more particularly, it relates to a bedspread or blanket rack which is located at the foot or bottom end of a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a wide variety of bedspread and blanket holders or racks available. Many of these racks are free standing and are merely placed at the bottom end of the bed to support the bedspread and possibly a blanket. Some of the racks or holders have parallel prongs or fingers which extend between the mattress and springs to aid in the support of the rack. In some of the racks having prongs, the prongs are continued in a horizontal plane to provide the support surface for the bedspread. This latter design allows the user to push the prongs further between the mattress and spring when not in use. However, such retracting use causes scuffing and wear and tear on the mattress and spring coverings and may require considerable push to locate the rack in its storage position.
An improvement in the horizontal prong rack has been the provision of retraction or storage tubes assembled in a frame structure and supported between the mattress and springs. The prongs fit in the tubes thus reducing the sliding force required to move the rack between the storage and use positions. This also eliminates the frictional wear and tear on the spring and mattress covers. However, even with this sliding improvement, the rack or holder remains a cumbersome piece of furniture with the prongs being solid rods which are welded or otherwise permanently attached to a cross member and the retraction and storage tubes also being similarly joined or attached to a cross structure.